


【香路】Lactation（R18）

by crownf



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownf/pseuds/crownf
Summary: *睡前读物，内容如题所示*上下🍼  没有本垒*跟亲友约的🚘终于开出来了*假如路飞中了敌人的果实能力，胸变得奇♂怪起来，山治见义勇为替船长纾解





	【香路】Lactation（R18）

**Author's Note:**

> 浪费粮食是身为厨子的他绝对不能忍受的，他舔着那个褐色的胸膛阖上眼眸对自己解释道。
> 
> 橡皮人没有感情指向，还是nili厨子苦恋，但gan了个爽。

*正文：

由于刚刚路过那座古怪的夏岛，海面上还延续着夏日的阵雨，支离破碎的雷声从远处传来，宛如被神明捏住了乍响的喉咙。

天空漆黑得让人感到压抑。

明明是平日里最为热闹的晚餐时间，却人人神色凝重无比，就连金发厨师将最后一道菜端上桌后，也不似往常那样一边满足地燃起香烟一边吆喝着请女士品尝菜肴。

最终还是乔巴憋不住，向索隆发问道。

“路飞他到底怎么了？这一点也不像他，晚饭都不来吃，你们让我去看看他啊！”

“不能过去，乔巴，那是男人的尊严。”

绿头发的剑士暴风吸入食物，嘴里含糊不清地回复船医的问题，却是不同一贯纵容小驯鹿的态度，非常直接地拒绝了他。

“所以到底发生了什么啊，山治？”

长鼻子则扭头询问那位站在水池边，叼着香烟却迟迟未将其点燃的金发男人。

“……”

等了许久，对方恍若入定般未吱声。

“山治！！！”

“啊……怎么了？”

乌索普大得惊人的嗓门终于将六神无主的厨子唤醒，紧接着刚才的话题逼问他。

“喂，你怎么心神不宁的，路飞他真的这么严重吗？”

金发男人皱了下眉头。

“路飞他……不是什么大事，晚一点他就能恢复了。”蓦然抬头只见除了那个碍眼的绿发剑士之外，所有人都心事重重地望着肯交谈相关内容的他，他复又补充了一句，“只是中了敌人的一个小伎俩，就算乔巴进去也起不到什么作用，更何况果实的能力作用时间都是有限的。娜美小姐和罗宾姐不必为路飞过度操心，请尽情享用你们美味的晚餐吧~。”

而且那个笨蛋只需要好好吃一顿就能恢复如初了，根本就没什么好担心的。

山治心中本是这样想的，但适才目睹的画面怎样也在他脑海里挥之不去，让他难以释怀——

****

“hiahiahiahia咳！草帽小子中了我的能力，就算是最强的海贼也要忍受这几个小时的屈辱！hiahiahia咳咳咳！！！”

敌人身着破破烂烂的粉色外套，躺在废墟里冲战后难以平息体内冲击的路飞叫嚣，破锣嗓子吼得人耳膜生疼。他见到寻声而来的索隆和山治，随即露出了一份堪称淫邪的笑容，接着说的话却仿佛一管毒针刺透了船长的男儿自尊。

“你会像个孕后的女人一样生出一双产奶的乳……咳，这还不是最厉害的。最让你难以忍受的是，你一定会需要他们俩之中的一个，或者两个人一起，替你把那甘美的乳汁吸出，hiahiahiahia，到时候噗……”

路飞将拳头甩到他脸上，令这张恶臭的嘴彻彻底底地合上。

但他却再也无法支撑自己的身体，高强度的战斗使他的体力极度透支。孤零零地垂直下坠的一瞬间，路飞瞥见早已赶来但被敌人所言震惊到来不及反应的二人，虚弱地唤了声——

“索隆……”

山治只能心情颇为复杂地眼见着绿藻头接住快要摔倒在地的船长，然后把小巧的黑发男孩背在他那个日复一日与熊近似的宽背上。而路飞那脏兮兮的脸蛋被男人结实的肌肉挤压得嘟起来，在山治的角度看来，显得可怜又可爱。

不对，橡皮人应该是可恶才对，如果当时呼唤他的名字，他此时就会以最舒服的姿势躺在自己的怀里，而不是在那个湿漉漉硬邦邦的海藻头背上。

“山治……我觉得、胸口、有什么东西在长大！”

向船前进一段时间之后，路飞突然抬手拉了拉金发男人的衣袖，两根脏脏的手指还眷恋着他衣服的好材质般，捻了捻，又搓了搓，撒娇似的。

但对于路飞而言，那是他仅存的理智向在场唯一可能解答他问题的人示弱求解而已。

“笨蛋，你中了那个果实的能力。现在看来这个能力不是把那个蠢材揍飞就会消失的。”

后面半句被山治小声呢喃着，同时厨子顺势捉住了橡皮人那只作怪的小脏手攥在自己的掌心里。不仅没有丝毫嫌弃，还略有点担心稍作迟疑对方就收回去了的意思。

路飞也没能做出其他的反应，此刻第一次感受胸部发育的男孩觉得这份胀痛难耐极了，胸口像是有什么东西要向外涌一般快速地隆起，女人体征的出现让男孩感到一种莫名的委屈。像是发誓要把这两团肉给蹭掉一般，少年扭动起躯干在索隆背上摩挲起身体来。

“路、路路飞！！！你在干什么？！！”

本来尚且专注地认路的索隆，突然感到背上两团逐渐膨胀起来的柔软物体，联想到之前敌人的话语和路飞紧紧贴着他做的动作，不那么明显的红色愉悦地从他小麦色的皮肤上蔓延开来。

索隆当然觉得船长被别人这样作弄是有失男人尊严的事情，但仿佛又有什么想法隐隐约约地从脑海深处传达给他：路飞独一份的温热正挤压着他的肩背，而他几乎能感觉到两胸上的突起。

绿发剑士紧张到无法呼吸。  
“海藻头你肾不好？体力这么快就透支了？”

山治听到剑士憋得辛苦的喘息声，几乎咬断了牙才忍住不去踹翻索隆，转而吐出这句恍若平常交流的挖苦话。手上则连忙将自己的西装脱下来，裹到路飞敞开的胸前，此时他急于给船长遮羞反而忘了平常见胸淌血的习惯。

“啰嗦！！！”

索隆自知理亏，不与山治争辩，仍是继续赶路。

……

待赶到桑尼号的时候，路飞已然痛得睡着了。

****

让山治从强烈的回忆中抽身的是对面桌子上绿发剑士放杯子的大动作，一如既往的豪爽痛快，但在厨子醋心滚烫的当下看来，对方的举止正如他暗暗啐出声的评价一般，“真粗鲁”。

在对方的怒视中，金发男人靠着水池交叠了一下自己的双腿，将最后一茬烟塞进嘴里吊住，洗了个稍显匆忙的手，然后在烟蒂即将烫到嘴唇的前一刻将它扔进了垃圾桶。

“我先去看看路飞，大家慢用。”

混蛋绿藻头比平时少喝一桶酒当我不知道打的什么算盘吗？

插兜斜睨了一眼桌旁目瞪口呆的剑士，山治颇为挑衅地挑了挑眉，目光逡巡了一遍四周，意思是让索隆看好用餐的船员们。

不让船长的尊严倒塌，正正好好跟剑士的意志相符，也容不得他拒绝。

****

餐厅旁边便是路飞休息的房间，山治并未花费过多时间走过去，却仿佛经历了累世累劫，他根本不敢设想路飞此时是何等光景。

船舱漆黑，山治眼睛的暗适应尚且未完成，便听见床的方向传来窸窸窣窣的声响和船长有些沙哑但压抑着的喘息，山治几乎是一瞬间就硬了个彻底。

“路飞，你还好……”

山治未问完的话被路飞伸长的手臂打断，他只觉肩上一重，下一秒已经摔在床沿了。

“哈……山治，那个粉色混球让我、变成女人了！”

“！”

路飞冒着热气的话语扑在他耳畔的那一瞬起，金发厨师便感觉到双脚发软，这股热气似是哈进了厨子的骨头里，令他支撑在床板上的手都略感泄劲儿。

这边山治还在庆幸未来得及开灯，不然自己浑身被撩拨到粉红的可笑模样就要被路飞看到了的时候，船长执起男人的手往胸膛上摁。

“你看呀！我跟娜美一样了……这里长了两个球！”

“路飞……那叫做乳房……”

山治极力控制着自己的声音不发出兴奋的颤抖。

“我是要成为海贼王的男人呀！怎么能有这个东西呢？！而且’我是要成为海贼王的女人’，听起来一点都不帅气！”

“……”

“它……好像还在长大！”

山治用力挣开船长的抓握，将自己手掌的自主权夺了回来。即使下身忍得发抖，金发男人仍是选择用出生以来最强大的意志让自己的手掌远离男孩鼓鼓囊囊的胸部。

他拂过橡皮人汗涔涔的脸蛋，逐渐向下替过呼吸的男孩顺着气，透过餐厅的灯火山治深深凝视着那个孩子闪动的眸子和他难得的惊惶神色。

“路飞，不要害怕，这只是对方的能力，会消失的。”

山治尽力安抚着，嗓音却是格外粗嘎。

“至于胀痛，我会帮你。”

****

不知道什么时候开始的，他意识到的时候就已经那样喜欢这个顽皮的黑发少年了。

隔壁传来乔巴、乌索普和弗兰奇的喧闹声，隔了扇门理应能听得一清二楚，但山治却仿佛沉入了深海，此时此刻他除了男孩躺在他怀里的喘息和少年身体奶味浓郁的气味以及自己超越正常速率的心跳之外，什么都察觉不到了。

他褪下的西装长裤、衬衫和路飞的沙滩短裤被他甩在床尾，在让对方赤裸之前，他得先让自己变得赤裸，性与爱理应平等，否则连远处的惊雷都会舂打他的真心。

小夜灯照得彼此都坦诚无比，山治没能藏住哪怕是一点喜爱，但即便如此，迟钝的橡皮人也未能察觉。  
当山治将目光移至少年胸口的时候，却没能控制住自己的惊呼——那对乳房应该属于更为丰满的体型，而且尽管现在它们被覆盖在路飞最喜欢穿的那件红色背心下，形状也呼之欲出。当然不是传统的那种巨乳，它们看起来像是未被别人拆封过的少女乳房，微微鼓起的弧度暗示其几乎是一拨三颤的水嫩，但乳头却兴奋到仿佛都要将这层薄布给顶穿了。

“山治，快一点！太奇怪了这样……”

路飞显然有些被他的目光吓到。

“不要着急，路飞，我们得慢慢来。”

金发男人衣物之下是一副优雅与精壮并存的身躯，他将挣动着抱怨的同时却因胀奶腰软无力的少年单手压在枕头上。迎着对方瞪大的圆眼睛，山治缓慢地在对方额上落下一个吻，随后往下继续温柔地、亲昵地亲吻着船长的眼睛、脸颊、鼻尖……仿佛羽毛在这些部位暂时驻足那样轻柔又美好。

这些吻让路飞平静了下来。

路飞感到自己乳房的胀痛感减弱，随即他又发现胸口一凉——乳白色的液体从乳尖滴了出来，洇湿堪堪遮住前胸的那块布料。

山治强忍住胯下跳动的兴奋，一只手掌拢住路飞的乳房，沉着嗓子询问。

“路飞，我替你吸上面，你给我摸下面，总可以吧？”

路飞这时被山治温暖干燥的大掌隔着布料捉住，乳尖蹭过粗糙的衣服，感到几乎从未有过的刺激，浑身因这一下正不住颤抖着，也顾不上山治的发问，由着他牵起自己的手放在他的胯下。

“没事的，放松。”

将黑发少年的最后一道胸前遮蔽打开。

“相信我。”

双手环住乳房的同时，山治吻住了他期待已久的男孩。

路飞被金发男人吻到汗湿了额角，湿发粘在晕红的脸上，有些刺进了眼睛里。山治拂开他的碎发，手上却已经换守为攻，以画圆的动作揉捻起男孩嫩得发红的乳尖来，他的小船长为这别人给予的快意湿了眼眸。

“路飞，你喜欢这样吗？”

山治的嘴似乎黏在了路飞的唇上，一边品尝着兴许是橡胶人独一份的柔软嘴唇，一边将舌头伸进去。

“你为什么要亲……嗯，我的牙齿？”

路飞含着山治的舌头发出黏黏糊糊的提问。

“我得看看是什么样的牙齿能嚼那么多肉类，张大点路飞。”

山治情不自禁地松了在路飞胸上作威作福的手，捧住少年的脑袋来了个忘情又色情的深吻，这个孩子是他日思夜想却苦求不得的人，如果可以他真想趁路飞现在动弹不得将他掳到一座孤岛上去，那里再也没有窥伺小橡皮的人碍眼。

路飞只能是他一个人的。

思及此，厨子越发疯狂地吸起路飞滑软的舌头来，像是要以此将他吞进肚子里一般，而男人的下身已经胀到无以复加的地步了，他一边啃着对方的嘴，一边用包着内裤还探出了头的阴茎顶撞着少年窄小的骨盆。

“山治山治，漏了……胸上……”

果不其然，刚刚被玩弄得兴奋无比的乳肉泛起红晕，乳尖那个小孔激动地一收一缩向外吐奶。

山治垂首叼住一端的乳头，少年的胸果然嫩极了，如同含了一块水豆腐在口中。山治难耐地狠狠嘬了两口，爽的路飞脚趾都蜷起来，蹬了蹬山治修长的小腿。

“平时的肉也算没白吃，你的奶鲜美极了。”

卷卷眉男人难得恶劣地冲面颊绯红的少年挑眉笑了笑，目光却盛着不言而喻的喜爱，看着少年难以自已地释放快感，嘴里没放松，亦在努力地吮吻。

衔着少年坚硬的乳头，山治下半身却一直未得到满足，于是他把着路飞的手将二者的那话圈在掌心里，引导着路飞上下晃动纾解彼此都勃起到不行的器官。

“啊……山治，我那边的胸口……”

令山治惊讶的是，一开始对这事无知又有些抗拒的少年，竟然支起半边身体，主动将迟迟未得到吮吸的另一边奶头朝男人嘴边递了过去。

“那个混蛋绿藻头能让你这么爽吗？”

下午路飞第一时间向索隆求助至今仍令男人嫉妒不已。

“你为什么没有喊我的名字？”

想起来就气地狠狠掐了下男孩的乳首，路飞顺势大声地呻吟出声，一边气息不匀地回复着一边还得给两人干到海枯石烂的鸡巴做活塞运动。

“以后……都叫你……”

山治这才放过了他，改用舌头在乳头上打着转按压乳周，以便出奶。而两只手则抱住男孩挺翘的臀部，几乎要按出两道手印来，腰下孽根狠命往前撞击着船长粗糙的虎口，跟男孩稍显稚嫩的阴茎相比，山治这根壮观许多，顶端还带着勾，每次往上挺身都能挂在船长的手背上。

“山治，我下面要出来了！”

路飞眼睛和鼻子都红红的，含着泪光用那双满怀信任地眼望着山治哼哼唧唧地告诉厨子。而那根少年人鲜少碰触的器官被摸得发红，一口一口吐着水，时不时还跳动几下撞击旁边更粗壮的那根，眼见着就要泄出来。

这太色了，厨子本就硬了许久，这个阶段哪还能经受这等刺激，却还是憋着一股劲儿夹起男孩的两乳，将路飞两边奶子同时含进嘴里，一口将残奶品尽一边身下加速抽动，像是要把那只橡胶手磨出火一般。

“操，我要射了。”

两人同时释放出身下的白浆，尽数喷在路飞的掌心里。

****

山治给路飞收拾完身体上的浊液，便发现他的小船长的胸部大小已经恢复如初。

视线在某一处上短暂停留后，金发男人含着笑给那副蜜色的赤裸身体盖上薄被。

那是——

他留下的，不容绿藻头进犯的标记。

一个深深的、隐约间还余有烟味的齿痕。

****

所幸路飞不是个机灵的家伙，不然山治打着给他吸奶的幌子进来，却先把裤子脱了的事情就交代不清了。

fin.


End file.
